Battle of Forbidden Love
by A Dark Secret
Summary: Ayase is an ex-human and Kanou is a royal pureblood. When Ayase joins the vampire academy, Kanou can't stop thinking of the cute blond, but soon, the other purebloods take notice of the small boy and it becomes a battle for his affection and body... Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is more inspired by Vampire Knight with Okane Ga Nai's characters. I might introduce Vampire Knight characters if my reviewers think so.

Start:  
Ayase looked up at the mansion-like school, illuminated by the bright moon. Ominous black clouds were moving in; there would be a big storm tonight. He began walking as quickly as he could with his luggage to the building on his left. The rain began pattering softly, but was soon drumming loudly on the roof. By the time he reached the front doors he was soaked through. He wished he'd brought an umbrella, but his hands were full of luggage and he wouldn't have been able to carry it anyway.  
Setting his bags down, he pulled the door open and set his suitcase in front of it to prop it open. He carried his bags in, finally bringing in the suitcase and letting the door close, shutting out the now raging storm. He looked up when he heard sharp footsteps echoing off the cavernous walls.  
"You came!" A tall woman greeted him warmly from the top of the grand staircase. She quickly made her way down the stairs and began helping Ayase lug his things up them.  
"Thank you." he said, tugging on a large duffel bag. The woman smiled and continued what she was doing. Ayase saw that she wore a simple, black, knee-length dress. Her long brown hair was tied up loosely and pinned to the back of her head. The soft yellow glow of the candlelight embraced her delicate features revealing beautiful hazel eyes. As she walked, her black heels clacked on the marble floors.  
When they were done, Ayase took a moment to catch his breath. When he looked steadied, the woman began to talk again.  
"I'm Misaki. We spoke on the phone." Ayase nodded, remembering.  
"I managed to get you a fairly decent room with another boy your age. His name's Naoki. You'll get to meet him later; right now he's in class." she explained.  
"Thank you." Ayase said again.  
"No problem." Misaki smiled.  
"I'll show you to your room so you can get settled." she said, picking up some bags again and leading Ayase down a dimly lit hallway. Ayase quickly picked up his bags and followed Misaki. They stopped half-way down the hall at a simple door just like the countless others they'd passed. Misaki opened the door and let them in. They set their bags down and Misaki took her shoes off.  
"Remember to take your shoes off. Naoki doesn't like dirty floors." she instructed. Ayase removed his shoes and looked around. One side of the room was meticulously organised with books and such while the other was empty.  
"This is your side." Misaki directed, referring to the empty side of the room.  
"Dinner will be at nine. Just follow the crowds to the dining hall. Until then, you can unpack and get settled."  
"Thank you. You've been very helpful." Ayase said gratefully. Misaki smiled and nodded before putting her shoes back on and leaving. Ayase began unpacking. When he finished, he fell back on the bed, exhausted. He could still hear the storm raging outside. He crossed the room and pulled back the thick curtains covering the window. He was looking out the side of the school and there wasn't much to see landscape-wise. Streaks of lightning lit up the sky as thunder rumbled loudly, shaking the floors slightly. He let the curtain fall back into place and walked back to his dresser. he pulled out a set of dry clothes and changed quickly into them in the small en-suite bathroom. He hung his wet things up on the towel rack to dry, setting one of his towels under them so they wouldn't drip on the floor. He went back to the room and pulled out one of his books. He sat down on the bed and began reading.  
He'd lost track of time and it seemed only a few minutes later the doorknob was turning and an average height boy walked in. They both started upon seeing the other but quickly relaxed, realising who it must be.  
"You must be Ayase." the boy concluded, taking off his shoes.  
"Naoki?" Ayase asked. The boy nodded his confirmation. Ayase glanced at the clock on the wall, presumably Naoki's. It read six o'clock. Naoki saw where Ayase was looking.  
"We still have a while before dinner. I suggest leaving twenty minutes before if you want a good seat, but no-one's allowed until quarter after eight." Naoki advised. Ayase nodded, absorbing the information.  
"Oh. I hung my wet clothes up in the bathroom. I wasn't sure what to do with them." Ayase said, remembering. Naoki peeked in the bathroom and looked at the clothes dripping steadily on the towel.  
"That's fine. I'll show you where to do your laundry when you're ready."  
"Thank you." Ayase picked his book back up and continued reading. Naoki moved accross the room and pulled some textbooks out of his bag. He sat down at the desk and began working on his homework. Two hours passed silently until they heard a knock at the door.  
"Come in!" Naoki called, setting his pen down. The door opened and a tall boy walked in, stopping at the door. Naoki looked disdainfully at the newcomer's shoed feet.  
"I don't plan on staying, so I'll stay here." the boy rolled his eyes. Ayase set his book down and looked at their guest. He was nearly twice Ayase's size and Ayase would have thought he was one of the teachers if he wasn't wearing the students' uniform. He then remembered where he was and that people here didn't always look their age.  
"Do you need something, Kanou-san?" Naoki asked.  
"I was hoping to get a chance to speak to the transfer student before dinner." Kanou replied. Ayase jumped up.  
"Sure!" he agreed. Ayase put his shoes on and waved good-bye to Naoki before following Kanou out and shutting the door behind them. He didn't see the concerned look Naoki shot him as he left.  
"Would you like a tour?" Kanou asked.  
"Sure!" Ayase smiled brightly. Kanou looked down at the small feminin boy smiling up at him and his heart started thudding wildly. They walked down the hall and came into the cavernous room where Ayase had first arrived.  
"This is the front foyer." Kanou announced. Ayase looked up to see a large antique lamp hanging from the ceiling. The candles inside flickered as they cast a warm yellow glow through the room. Ayase took it all in.  
"Basically, you have your two dorm buildings on either side of the school. These are the lower class dorms, mainly for turned vampires and regular born vampires. The other dorm building is higher class, mainly for Nobles and Purebloods like myself, though some rich lower class vampires buy their way in." Kanou began. Ayase was taken aback. Purebloods were extremely revered in vampire society. Here he was, a turned vampire or ex-human, standing beside the highest class of vampires.  
"You have my utmost respect and loyalty, Kanou-sama." Ayase bowed, holding his hand over his heart. Kanou's lips quirked into a half-smile.  
"I'm glad you feel that way. Clearly your roommate does not." he chuckled.  
"However," he added, "you shouldn't be so quick to pledge your alleigance. There are other purebloods that attend the school besides myself, and although I won't fight for your loyalty, with your cute looks they might." Kanou continued seriously.  
"Purebloods can be very possessive, and it might be better to pledge yourself to one of them just to keep them from fighting." he advised.  
"I appretiate your concern and will consider what you've said." Ayase answered, bowing his head in respect. Kanou nodded his approval.  
"Shall we continue our tour?" he asked. Ayase nodded eagerly. Kanou turned around so that he was facing three hallways.  
"The left corridor is the boys' dorms and the right is the girls'. No-one is allowed in the other gender's hall without permission from the headmaster." Kanou explained. Ayase looked curiously at the centre hallway.  
"Anyone is allowed in the middle corridor. At the far end are the stairs leading to the upper dorms and basement." Ayase took in the information for later reference. Kanou began walking down the middle hall and Ayase scrurried along side him as he tried to keep up with the pureblood's long strides. At the end of the hall was two sets of stairs leading up. Underneath them were another set of stairs leading down. Kanou checked to make sure Ayase was following before heading down the right set of stairs. The basement walls were covered in flaming sconses casting flickering light around them.  
"The basement here is layed out differently than in the other dorms, so I'm not familiar with it, but I'm sure Naoki can show you around later. Down there is the underground tunnel that leads straight into the school. It's great for nights like this where you might not want to go outside. That's how I got here." Ayase nodded, looking down a hallway where Kanou was pointing. Kanou resumed his fast pace down the hall and stopped at two metal doors.  
"It's kind of chilly in the colder weather, but not as bad as outside." he expressed. He quickly pulled open the door and slipped inside as a wave of cold air hit them. Ayase followed him in and the door shut quietly behind them. It was pitch black inside, but Kanou could see the small boy shivering. He took his school jacket off and wrapped it around the ex-human's shaking shoulders. Ayase welcomed the warmth gratefully.  
"Thank you." he said as he pulled the jacket tighter around him. His eyes were still adjusting to the dark when he felt a strong arm pull him close and envelope him in a warm embrace. He blinked a few times, partly still trying to get his bearings and partly from surprise.  
"It's okay; I'm fine now." he insisted, though he was still shivering. He tried to pull away but the strong arms held him there and he reluctantly stayed. Kanou rested his chin gently on the youth's head until he had stopped shaking from the cold. Ayase found himself surrounded by the pureblood. His warmth and overpowering scent calmed him. Still holding the boy closely, Kanou began walking down the dark tunnel. Ayase tried his best not to trip over the pureblood's feet and they soon ariived at the doors to the school. Kanou pulled open the door and held it for Ayase before walking into the gratefully warmer building. Ayase rubbed his arms to get rid of the goosebumps and soon felt himself warming up.  
"Thank you." he said as he shrugged out of Kanou's jacket and handed it to him. Kanou accepted it and put it back on. It smelt strongly of Ayase now which brought a smile to his lips. Ayase didn't notice.  
"This is the school. The lower floor has the dining hall and all the magic and charm classes. Those classrooms are all scent proofed so as to not interfere with the others." Kanou explained, continuing their tour.  
"On the main floor is the gym, offices and departments." Ayase nodded, trying to remember everything.  
"The third floor has the auditorium and both the third and fourth floor have your fairly regular classes." Kanou finished.  
"Thank you!" Ayase said cheerfully.  
"Your welcome, Ayase-san. If you know your schedule I could help you find your classes. We still have some time before dinner." Kanou offered. Ayase sighed.  
"I don't have my schedule yet. I was planning on seeing the headmaster after dinner." he explained.  
"I can take you now. We still have time." Kanou offered.  
"Sure!" Ayase agreed. Kanou nodded his approval and led Ayase to the main office. He knocked on the open door before entering. A pretty girl looked up at them from her desk.  
"Hello, Kanou-sama." she greeted. Ayase was shocked by the deep voice and wondered if it was a crossdressing man. Kanou saw his distressed look and explained.  
"Someya-san is an okama." he said a little sourly. Ayase's eyes widened slightly.  
"You must be Ayase-san." Someya said as if he hadn't heard Kanou's comment. Ayase nodded.  
"We came for his schedule." Kanou said.  
"Uh huh... It's riiight...here." The headmaster said, pulling the file out of Ayase's folder.  
"I was just going to head off to dinner and see how the preperations wer coming." he said, handing the paper to Ayase.  
"We'll see you there then. I think I'll escort Ayase back to his room so he can drop his things off before we head to dinner as well." Kanou said. Someya nodded. Ayase thanked him and they all left the office before splitting ways with the headmaster. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Just a note on Someya-san, since she wants to be considered a female, I'll respect that and use female pronouns from now on. Might go back and fix it in the first chapter if I'm not too lazy (and if I can find my copy of it) Also, I thought it would be funny if Gion was the clumsy adopted younger brother. He doesn't look anything like Kanou anyways :P Oh, um, Ayase's younger in this because it's high school instead of university. From oldest to youngest would be Kanou, Kaname, Homare, Misao, Naoki, Gion, Zero, Ayase, Yuuki.

-x-

By the time Kanou finished showing Ayase his classes, people were starting to flood the halls as they went to the dining room.  
"Well, thank you very much for the tour, Kanou-sama." Ayase said cheerfully, smiling at his new senpai. Kanou smiled back.  
"You're welcome, Ayase-kun. Would you like to dine with me?" he asked. Ayase blinked in surprise, a little nervous to dine with the pureblood.  
"Ah, sure. That would be very nice, thank you." He said, forcing himself to smile so he didn't make Kanou think he didn't _want_ to. Kanou smiled, obviously pleased.

"Oh! There's Naoki. Naoki!" he called. The boy looked over and slowly walked over to them, taking his own time.  
"Yes, Kanou-san?" he asked, clearly annoyed.  
"Ayase-chan will be dining with me so you needn't worry about him." Kanou said, smiling brightly. It was the first time Naoki had seen the older boy smile and it made him wary. Was it something about Ayase? He simply nodded before continuing into the dining hall. Kanou took Ayase's hand and they squeezed through the crowded doors, walking along the edge of the room to the other side where there was a smaller fancy table set apart from the long benches and tables. There were already two men sitting at the table talking, and they looked up when Ayase and Kanou approached.

"Hello, Kuba." Kanou said, pulling out a seat for Ayase before sitting down beside him. Ayase looked at the males and realised they must be twins.  
"Nii-san!" Kanou groaned and Ayase looked over to see a messy blonde running towards them, his arms full of books. Suddenly he tripped over one of the benches, flying face first into the floor as his books scattered everywhere. Ayase's eyes widened and he quickly got up and ran over to the boy.  
"Excuse me, are you okay?" he asked, crouching in front of the older boy. Gion looked up into the giant blue eyes of an angel.  
"Ah, yes. Onii-san's…" Gion trailed off as he saw his older brother looming behind the blonde, glaring at him.  
"Ah, hi, Nii-san." Gion said, smiling. Ayase had gathered his books and handed them to the boy as he stood up.  
"Thank you." He said, accepting them and bowing his head. Ayase smiled and felt Kanou's hand on his shoulder.  
"Let's sit down." He said. Ayase turned to face him and nodded and they all went back to sit down. Kanou rested his ankle on his knee, sitting back from the table with his arm around Ayase's shoulders. Gion sat down across from Ayase beside the Kuba brothers.

"Nii-san, who's this cutie you've picked up? She's so nice!" Gion said, smiling at Ayase.  
"Ayase-san is a _boy_." Kanou growled, pulling the boy closer possessively.  
"B-but…" Gion stuttered. _Nn-hah. G-Gion-sama._ Gion shook his head.  
"Have you two done it?" he asked. Kanou sighed.  
"Give it a break, Gion. He only came today." Kanou said, forcing himself to remain cool so Ayase wouldn't think much of it besides his brother's idiocy. The last thing he wanted to do was scare the blonde away before they'd even gotten close.  
"Good morning." Kaname said, sitting down. Zero took his place beside the pureblood at the same corner as Ayase.  
"See? Zero-chan's a boy, but he's still cute! And I know he and Kaname-sama do it." Gion said enthusiastically. Zero blushed and Kaname just put his face in his hand.  
"Aren't you getting a little out of place, Gion san?" Yuuki said quietly, sitting down at the opposite end of the table.  
"Any how, it appears we have a guest dining with us tonight. I think introductions are required?" Yuuki asked, looking at Kanou. The pureblood sighed.  
"Alright, going around the table is Zero-chan, Kaname-sama, _Gion-san_," Kanou said distastefully, quickly moving on, "Misao-sama, Homare-sama, and Yuuki-sama. Everyone this is Ayase-chan." Kanou introduced, clearly bored with the others. He didn't care if Ayase knew anyone else, he wanted to be the only one that mattered to the boy.  
"Aya-chan's very cute." Yuuki said, resting her chin on her folded hands as she ogled the blonde. Kanou just put his face in his palm. This was going to be a very long dinner.

-x-

Yay! So I think I'm going to have a marathon or something and just publish as much as I can this weekend, but I want to start some new original works, so I might not get as much of my fanfiction done as I'd like. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and please review!


End file.
